1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image scanning device configured to scan an image of a sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image scanning device comprises a conveying unit configured to convey a sheet to an image scanning unit. The image scanning unit scans an image formed on the sheet when the sheet passes by the image scanning unit.
In the known image scanning device, a sheet is conveyed along a common path to the scanning unit, and the sheet having passed the scanning unit is discharged selectively along a first path onto a first discharge portion and along a second path onto a second discharge portion. The first discharge portion and the second discharge portion are disposed on a top surface and a side surface of the housing of the image scanning device, respectively. The sheet conveyed from the common path is discharged along the second path in a direction substantially parallel to the common path, and the second discharge portion extends from the side surface of the housing in a direction substantially parallel to the common path and at a relatively large angle relative to the side surface. Such a structure may increase the area occupied by the image scanning device.